Piezoelectric ink jet elements are used in a wide range of micro-fluidic printing devices. Conventional ink jet elements utilize piezoelectric transducers that comprise one or more uniformly polarized piezoelectric elements with attached surface electrodes. The three most common transducer configurations are multilayer ceramic, monomorph or bimorphs, and flextensional composite transducers. To activate a transducer, a voltage is applied across its electrodes thereby creating an electric field throughout the piezoelectric elements. This field induces a change in the geometry of the piezoelectric elements resulting in elongation, contraction, shear or combinations thereof. The induced geometric distortion of the elements can be used to implement motion or perform work. In particular, piezoelectric bimorph transducers that produce a bending motion, are commonly used in micropumping devices. However, a drawback of the conventional piezoelectric bimorph transducer is that two bonded piezoelectric elements are needed to implement the bending. These bimorph transducers are typically difficult and costly to manufacture for micropumping applications (in this application, the word micro means that the dimensions of the element range from 100 microns to 10 mm). Also, when multiple bonded elements are used, stress induced in the elements due to their constrained motion can damage or fracture an element due to abrupt changes in material properties and strain at material interfaces.
Therefore, a need persists for a ceramic ink jet printing element that overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with conventional ink jet apparatus.